A First Shared
by Bitway
Summary: Out of all the questions in the world to ask- have you had your first kiss? had to be one of them. {haizaki/nosaka}


"Haizaki-kun, have you had your first kiss?"

It was a curious question thrown out to break the silence between them. It had caught the other off guard- just as he wanted- by hearing such a personal and _almost_ embarrassing question come from Nosaka's lips. Haizaki had turned his head, quick and wearing a cross expression. If it were anyone else, he would have thought he imagined this.

"Eh? Why the hell are you asking me something as stupid as that?" Haizaki huffs in response.

Hands are stuffed into his jacket's pockets while a narrowed gaze rested upon the strategist. The striker was trying to find something in that expression of his, something to give away his reason for pulling a question like this seemingly out of nowhere.

Perhaps he'd seen an image on his phone earlier, he thinks. But to lead it all the way up to this question and to ask him of all people- _why_?

Nosaka gives nothing away, everything is hidden behind a casual smile, a hum to fill the silent space between them. It doesn't do any good for Haizaki's mood, only making it worse. The way Nosaka looked at him didn't help, making it seem as if he were reading the striker like an open book. And that meant it could only get worse for him.

"So," he starts, ignoring the harsh glare that was being given to him and the silent _'don't you dare say anything stupid'_ look. "You haven't had it yet, I take it?"

"_WHAT?_" He snaps.

Nosaka's cheeky smile only widens in response and he has to hold back a chuckle that was on the verge of escaping. Oh, how the other boy had so easily and quickly fallen for his trap.

"No need to be shy about it." He replies in a calming, soothing tone to his annoyance. "I thought you would have shared one with Akane-chan. Perhaps I was wrong."

"Don't bring her into this!"

Haizaki's hands are flung out of his jersey, showing off his fists as he leans forward. A threatening stance, intent on protecting his old friend that was miles away. It didn't mean much to Nosaka, just knowing he hit a sore spot and couldn't do so again. Not that he had intention to.

With a growl and a few seconds to calm down after his outburst, an idea pops into his head- a brilliant counterattack to fling right back at this strategist. His stance is fixed, standing straight to appear taller, putting his hands on hips while he smile filled with pride.

"I bet you haven't had your first kiss yet, huh?"

"Hmm…"

That moment of pride was short lived when Nosaka didn't react as he wished. He seemed so unfazed, simply lost in thought with a hand underneath his chin. Haizaki couldn't even tell if he was actually thinking about his question or just trying to buy some time to irritate him while considering his own answer. No matter what the reason, his nonchalant attitude was growing on his nerves.

"No, I haven't." His head tilts with a playful smile. "Were you expecting me to have said yes?"

It was a question he couldn't answer. If he decided to think about it, he wouldn't be so sure himself. From what he knew about the Ares program- he doubted it. But he had been freed from it's grasp now so it was difficult to determine it. Besides, it wasn't something he wanted to think about- Nosaka kissing another person.

Haizaki runs a hand through his hair, pulling at some longer strands. A sigh was held back as his options were beginning to run low. There was only so much he could say to him before he'd find himself on a losing position. Which seemed like he already was.

"Oh, shut up already," he barks.

Giving up wasn't in him, he wanted to stay and fight, but the longer he remained in this banter, the more likely he'd wind up wrapped around his finger. He'd retreat for now, think of a way to get him back another time (although it never worked he could still _try_).

So, with that decision made, it's time for him to return to his shared room. He doesn't make up any excuse, only grumbles about this nonsense as footsteps echo while he passes Nosaka.

"Haizaki-kun."

"What now?"

His voice is tired, not even having gotten to the door before his name was called. With the lack of response, the striker lets out a long sigh before turning around to face that annoying teammate of his. And he's taken aback when he finds Nosaka standing right before him. He hadn't even heard him move.

"Well?" Haizaki speaks again, annoyed.

He's face to face with Nosaka as he wears that stupid, knowing smile accompanied by those unreadable eyes. It was a look he was familiar with, but one he could never quite run away from in time.

Haizaki makes sure to stand his ground, unmoving. Even when the other leans in closer- too close and butchers any distance between them. Even when the other leans his head towards his own. And even when lips press against his own, he doesn't move. It's as if the soft contact had frozen him against his will. His body had gone tense, heart beating faster, feeling funnier to.

Before he could even grasp at whatever was swirling inside of him, Nosaka pulls away. He wears that exact same expression, as if nothing had happened between them. As if he hadn't just kissed Haizaki.

"Now, we can both say that we've had our first kiss. Good night, _Haizaki-kun_." His name is said a little too sweetly and the chuckle that follows only sends him chills.

A friendly wave is given before he casually makes his way around the other boy and out the door. Haizaki is left in a rare quiet and confused state. His mind going blank. After doing such an intimate action, just how was he supposed to react? The late thought of _'I should have kissed back'_ crosses his mind and he promptly strikes that out to be replaced with _'I should have kicked him before he got close_'. It's not as if he enjoyed the kiss- as if he would ever admit to something like that!

Somehow, he manages to shake off that state of confusion, to pull himself back into reality and find himself freed from Nosaka's curse. He takes a step back, hand going to his head.

That's when it all finally registers.

Nosaka kissed him.

Nosaka had stolen his first kiss.

"That bastard!"

His voice rings out in the now empty room. The striker stomps his way over to his own, promptly throwing himself onto the bed while ignoring the weird look Hiroto is giving him. He only hopes to forget this incident and yet, it manages to keep him up all night.


End file.
